


Say my name

by poludeuces



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically PWP, Blowjobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Seung-Gil is a screamer and JJ has a praise kink - they're a match made in heaven





	

“I would have not thought that you would be a _screamer,_ ” Jean-Jacques purrs into his ear, his body pressed up against Seung-gil’s, his hand cupping the other’s growing erection.

They haven’t even reached Seung-gil’s room before the two had crashed mouths. Thankfully by this time of night the elevators were free, and they had a solid eight floors before they reached Seung-gil’s hotel room. Vodka burned at Seung-gil’s throat and sweat stuck to his skin. Even though it was November in Russia, he could almost see steam coming off of JJ as he had pulled away. 

JJ palmed his erection, his fingers wrapping around the cloth and making Seung-gil whimper as he bucked into his hand. God, he was so horny right now—he had barely been able to contain his lust at the bar, and now that they were four floors away from his bedroom, he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“You’re always so quiet, on and off the ice,” JJ continued, pulling down Seung-gil’s zipper and exposing his neck. “And to think, you’re really like this—whimpering and almost coming in my hand just by a couple touches.” JJ smirked as he leaned down to bite and nibble at his neck, earning him a loud gasp from the other in response.

“P-please, JJ, please,” Seung-gil pleaded, thrusting his hips towards JJ’s hand. “More.”

Jean-Jacques’ eyes clouded over as the other said his name. He leaned in close, his hand moving across Seung-gil’s jeans, his other pulling Seung-gil’s chin up so that they locked eyes. “Oh, I would love to hear you say my name more, but,” he clicked his tongue and nodded at one of the cameras nestled in the corner of the elevator, “We don’t want to give them a show.” 

Seung-gil could only whimper. His erection was becoming even more unbearable, and he could not stop himself from letting out a few soft moans as JJ continued to play with him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator chimed as it arrived on the eighth floor. Seung-gil grabbed JJ’s hand, dragging him out of the elevator and down the hallway. They made a mad dash for his room, and after messing up the key card three times, they were in Seung-gil’s room.

“Finally,” JJ said as he pushed Seung-gil up against the wall. He made quick work of Seung-gil’s Team Korea jacket and t-shirt underneath. He took a second to admire the newly exposed flesh before digging in, licking from the jawbone down to his lover’s neck. 

“Ah, JJ, please,” Seung-gil mumbled, strewing in some Korean as his thoughts mumbled together, “Faster-fuck, JJ.” He grabbed at JJ’s hair, his fingers lacing into the locks. He tried pulling him off of him—he needed to speed this up as much as possible—but JJ swatted his hands away. 

“No,” Jean-Jacques said, lifting his head up from Seung-gil’s neck to look him straight in the eye, “I want to hear you scream as much as possible.” With that, he grabbed both sides of Seung-gil’s head and crashed their lips together, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth. 

Seung-gil almost melted, greedily accepting JJ’s tongue and moaning into the kiss. His knees buckled and his arms wrap themselves around JJ’s neck to keep himself upright. His legs tangle around JJ’s, his erection slowly rubbing up and down his leg, telling him to get on with it.

They’re both left gasping when JJ pulls away, Seung-gil’s lips beautifully swollen. A million thoughts enter Jean-Jacques’s mind. Primarily that he can’t wait to hear those same lips call out his name multiple times that night.

JJ slides down, his hands running down Seung-gil’s lean muscles. He goes down on his knees, his nimble fingers working Seung-gil’s belt and fly until he can pull down his jeans and underwear. 

Seung-gil’s erection springs free, red and frustrated. The tip is already leaking pre-come, and Jean-Jacques smirks as Seung-gil begs. “JJ, _please, please._ ” 

_God, _JJ thought, _I love the way he says my name._ He couldn’t ignore his own erection that pressed up against his jeans, making it very difficult for him to take things slow.__

__He grabbed the other’s length, giving it a few, slow pumps, watching the way Seung-gil was pushed off of the wall, thrusting his hips in time with the hand job. He’s mumbling something in Korean, his face covered in sweat and his fingernails scraping at the paint._ _

__Ok, he’s been tortured enough, Jean-Jacques thinks. With a short hum, JJ swallows Seung-gil’s dick._ _

__“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck JJ _oh my god,_ ” Seung-gil screams, his one hand reaching down and entangling his fingers in the other’s short locks. His mouth is so warm as it moves along the length of his cock, and he tries his best not to thrust too far deep into JJ’s mouth. He relishes the soft scrape of JJ’s teeth, and when he stops and circles his tongue around the head, Seung-gil melts. “Shit oh my god you’re so good JJ.” He closes his eyes and swallows hard, tugging at Jean-Jacques’ hair. _ _

__Seung-gil puts his other hand over his mouth in order to keep down. He knew that Emil was next door and if he was too loud, he would not hear the end of it the next day._ _

__Suddenly, JJ’s lips left and his hands returned._ _

__“What, why are you, I’m so close JJ I’m so close,” Seung-gil begged, cupping JJ’s jaw in hopes that he would continue._ _

__JJ smiled, his pumps slow and painful, drawing out small whimpers out of Seung-gil’s mouth each time._ _

__“You’re allowed to cover your mouth. I want to hear _every, single, moan,_ ” he explained, running his hand up and down at each word. Seung-gil threw his head back, his fingernails scratching his palms until he was sure he would draw blood. _ _

__He closed his eyes and swallowed. “I won’t I won’t, just please, JJ, I am so close,” he nodded again and again, thrusting his length into JJ’s face. “Please, continue.”_ _

__“Well, I can’t say no if you ask so nicely,” JJ smiles as he returns to sucking him off. Seung-gil lets out a choked moan in response— _thank god.__ _

__It takes only a minute before Seung-gil reaches his limit, both hands grabbing at JJ’s hair and his mouth strewing along sentences in both Korean and English. JJ allows him to use his head as he pleases, trying his best to work his tongue around Seung-gil’s shaft and digging his thumbs into Seung-gil’s hips._ _

__Seung-gil screams as he comes, his hands cupping JJ’s cheeks and his legs shaking._ _

__JJ waits a couple seconds before pulling his mouth off, swallowing the load and licking his lips. He stands up slowly, his erection rubbing in his jeans and his knees cracking. He leans in and kisses Seung-gil, their tongues dancing as his hands reach down and grab the other’s ass._ _

__“I’m not done yet,” he whispers, his hot breath sticking to Seung-gil’s ear, “I want your ass so badly.”_ _

__Seung-gil’s erection returns almost immediately. “Yes, please, I need you.”_ _

__JJ smirks, leaning down and kissing Seung-gil’s neck, “What do you need?”_ _

__Seung-gil’s voice hitches, his hands trying to work at JJ’s clothes but the other swats them away._ _

__“What do you need?” JJ repeats, his tone lower and his hand working his balls, slowly massaging them._ _

__“I need JJ,” Seung-gil responds, “I need JJ inside of me.”_ _

__“Exactly what I wanted to hear.”_ _

__JJ throws him onto the bed, throwing off his jacket and shirt. As Seung-gil watches he makes quick work of his pants and underwear, stepping out of them and kicking them anywhere. His erection stands tall and firm, and he jacks himself as he walks closer to the bed._ _

__“Wow,” Seung-gil breathes, taking in the whole situation, “JJ.”_ _

__JJ kneels onto the bed, pushing Seung-gil’s knees apart and worming his way between them. “Yes?” he asks, looming over Seung-gil and kissing him. As they pull away, JJ brings two fingers close to the other’s lips, “Suck.”_ _

__Seung-gil grabs JJ’s hand, sucking greedily on JJ’s fingers. JJ gasps at the heat— _maybe he should have gotten a blowjob instead, he thinks_ —and his erection suddenly becomes more and more unbearable. He pulls his fingers out slowly and he leans back onto his heels. He pushes Seung-gil’s knees further apart, pulling him closer towards him._ _

__Seung-gil whimpers as the first digit in—the thrusting is too slow. He thrusts his hips back, and JJ takes the hint and adds the second finger in. JJ stretches him open, relishing in the small ‘JJ!’s that exit the other’s lips as he readies him up._ _

__“I’m ready, please, just put it in, JJ,” Seung-gil begs, his toes curling into the sheets and his eyes closed shut._ _

__“Really?” JJ asks, sucking on Seung-gil’s nipple, watching the other squirm underneath him. “Do you want it?”_ _

__“I need it, please, just do it JJ!” Seung-gil screams as JJ’s finger brushes past his prostate. “I need you, I need you JJ!”_ _

__“As you wish,” JJ says, retracting his fingers and readying his cock up against Seung-gil’s hole. It’s a slow push in, Seung-gil’s ass graciously taking JJ’s length._ _

__Seung-gil screams, his arms wrapping around JJ’s shoulders and his fingernails digging into the flesh. “Please, move JJ,” he begs, thrusting his hips down in order to make him move. “JJ!”_ _

__Jean-Jacques cannot take much any longer, and starts thrusting in and out, moans leaving his mouth as he relishes in the heat. _Gosh, he’s so tight,_ he thinks, grabbing Seung-gil’s hips as he quickens his pace. _ _

__“JJ, ah, fuck,” Seung-gil moans, throwing his head back and thrusting back into JJ’s thrusts. “Faster JJ, please!”_ _

__Each time JJ hears his name he feels closer, and moves faster. He grabs onto Seung-gil’s erection, pumping in time into his thrusts. Seung-gil screams, his arms dropping to the sheets and almost ripping them._ _

__“Ah, please!”_ _

__As JJ reaches his peak, he quickens his hand, making sure that Seung-gil will come as he does. He leans down and kisses his neck, “Scream more for me.”_ _

__Seung-gil does, his back curving and his screams piercing the walls as he comes. JJ follows soon after, thrusting in deep as he releases inside of him._ _

__JJ almost falls on top of him, lying down beside him and turning his head to look over at the other._ _

__“Shower to clean up?” he asks, running his hand over Seung-gil’s bicep._ _

__Seung-gil nods, slowly pulling himself up and walking over to the hotel bathroom._ _

__JJ smirks, _his moans will sound even better in the shower,__ _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.  
> Hope you liked, it has been only recently that I started writing fanfiction again.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you would like, check my tumblr: kireitrash


End file.
